For You I Give My Love
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Wanting to have a chance with Keitaro, Mutsumi goes to his room where she openly express her deep affections. KeitaroxMutsumi pairing. Lemon warning of course. Pls no hard flames. R


**For You I Give My Love**

_Here I go again doing another LH lemon fic, part of my Keitaro's harem series, I'm sure some would like a Keitaro and Mutsumi. They're indeed a cute and awesome couple themselves but not much fics about them, so why not make this one? Perhaps again this is a sequel from my KeitaroxShinobu._

_You gotta know this has nothing to do from the manga; truth be told, I mainly watched the anime, but it's still fine. And don't think they're OOC here, k?_

_Lemon warning, ok? Don't drop flames hard please. I hope the fic turns out well; seems straightforward, but still alright. Just wanting to make a good lemon fic here and nothing's OOC (just in case)._

_Keitaro and Mutsumi: 22_

* * *

In the night at the Hinata Apartments, every one of its occupants prepares for sleep, Keitaro included. Naru, Keitaro's fiancé, is with her family for a little overnight visitation, leaving Keitaro a bit around with the rest of the girls. Keitaro prepares his futon to sleep for the night, feeling tired slightly. Keitaro feels a bit bummed a bit for Naru being gone for a day or two, but then he remembers his girls been making moves on him, as he recalls quite clearly.

He lies down on his futon, then hears a knock on his door. "Yes? Come in." he calls out, giving permission to whoever is at the other side. The door slides to the side and there stands Mustumi, wearing her night kimono. "Good evening Keitaro." She gently greeted, knowing the kind soul she is. "Oh hi Mutsumi, what's up?" Keitaro said. "I was wondering, can I sleep with you tonight? Is it alright that I too have a chance with you?" Mutsumi asked. Its plainly obvious that Mutsumi has romantic feelings for him as the girls noticed, maybe she might be planning something tonight, to have her way once.

"You want to?" Keitaro questioned, curious about her intention. "I thought I could at least be with you. Naru and Shinobu have been doing that and I thought I should as well. And Naru gave me permission. At least even this once, I like to have my way with you." Mutsumi explained.

"Naru had? Oh…" Keitaro is slightly baffled at this, but kinda realizes something as what events had happened previously. Keitaro decided to let her in, knowing her feelings for him and how very sweet she is. Mutsumi closes the door behind her and lies to his side. Keitaro is ready to fall to slumber but notices Mutsumi still awake and looking at him lovingly in the eyes. "Aren't you gonna sleep?" he asks to her. "I thought of watching you sleep before I will." Mutsumi beamed to him. Mutsumi caresses his cheeks with her delicate left hand (she lies to Keitaro's left side).

Then Mutsumi starts to move closer to Keitaro, and he can tell where this is heading. Mutsumi felt some urge mounting within her, and though it's kinda selfish, she wants to show her affections to Keitaro. Mutsumi wants to do this, knowing her deep love for him. "Umm, Mutsumi?" Keitaro is a bit baffled from Mutsumi's daring move. "Keitaro, I know you'll be married to Naru one of these days, but I too still want to show you like the rest have. I love you Keitaro, I really have and always will be." Mutsumi said to him gently. "Really, you have?" Keitaro asked.

She then softly shifted forward and softly places her lips into her crush. Keitaro is taken by surprise, seeing Mutsumi doing the first move, but then the girls always made the first move. Keitaro is soon to relax into the kiss she gives him and kisses in return. Mutsumi smiled inwardly that he's doing this and kisses him more as a reward. Keitaro also made his move by wrapping his arms around her, in which Mutsumi gladly does the same to him. It's evident Mutsumi had deep romantic feelings for him despite the fact he's engaged to Naru. Still then, she remained deeply in-love with him. The few girls had made their moves on him and figured she too had to have a shot at this.

Both of them kissed together with much passion and Keitaro noted as Mutsumi kissing him with fervor. Mutsumi moaned softly within their lip-lock and her hands moving slowly up to put Keitaro in a lovely embrace. With Mutsumi's body pressing towards him, Keitaro falls at his back on his futon. Their mouths open and their tongues met at the same time and begin to dance together. Mutsumi holds Keitaro dearly and kisses him deeper. Mutsumi can't get her fill on Keitaro, she doesn't mind on Keitaro's own saliva goes to her. Mutsumi simply happily tastes and swallows it. Keitaro puts his arms around her, making Mutsumi embrace him more and presses her body harder. Their tongues probed each other's caves and taste the very flavor that made them. They pull out for air, only to kiss again as Mutsumi dive back down and seize his lips. The kiss goes agonizingly slow, taking their time to savor the taste of one another. Their tongues lanced each other, becoming feverish and passionate. Keitaro knows at the back of his mind he had done this with the few girls so he is pretty much experienced in doing this kind as his tongue skillfully roams and conquers her mouth, making Mutsumi moan inside.

Mutsumi is on top at the moment, her hands rubbing Keitaro's chest inside his shirt. He continued to moan from her actions, while his hands go around her neck, her back and buttocks. Mutsumi wants to feel Keitaro's warmth and essence but her clothing is in her way. Later onwards she released the kiss, breathing back air for them.

Mutsumi straddled Keitaro and begins to let her night kimono down from her shoulders and down her body slowly, all while looking straight into his eyes with passionate love with a smile. Mutsumi was taking off her dress in front of Keitaro, hardly feeling shy. Her clothing falls completely off her body and gently disposes it to the side, leaving in only her white panties, and a little revealing one.

Keitaro's eyes scanned the sight of a lovely girl in front of him and looked at every detail of her. Mutsumi's skin glows radiantly from the light of the moon shining from the windows. Her breasts were quite large, maybe a little larger than Naru's, and he feels getting aroused from her beauty and sexiness. Looking at her face, even in only her panties, she can only smile brightly at him and her eyes shine and sparkle with love for him.

After looking at what appears to be an angelic goddess in front of him, Keitaro sat up and tries to lift his PJ wear off but is stopped by Mutsumi's gentle hands. "Allow me Keitaro." Mutsumi said to him gently, talking to him like an angel, her smile remains. Mutsumi unbuttons them and lifted his shirt off and lays it at the side. Mutsumi can see his chest, may not be well built but it hardly matters to her. Keitaro's body is fine the way it is, no matter what.

Keitaro has his right hand go to her left breast and squeeze on it gently. Mutsumi gasped in response and felt her nipple being squeezed by his hand and thumb. "Oh Keitaro…" Mutsumi mewed in pleasure, indicating she likes what he's doing. Keitaro then massages on it, making Mutsumi moan into the air. Keitaro reaches forward and takes her breast into his mouth, licking and sucking. Mutsumi moaned as she embraced Keitaro's head, encouraging him to go harder and onward. "Keitaro, please keep going. I like what you're doing…" Mutsumi just loves the intense feeling Keitaro's giving her. He complies and does what she wants.

Sweat is starting to envelope them and Mutsumi moans louder and panting faster as Keitaro begins sucking Mutsumi's right nipple. Mutsumi felt like Keitaro sends her to cloud 9, the pleasure surging through her veins, electrifying her whole body, giving her happiness somehow. Keitaro then goes to her neck to kiss and breathe in her sweet scent; Mutsumi moaned with her head thrown back.

After a little time they have, Keitaro puts his lips into hers again. Mutsumi then pushed him back to the bed, letting her be above him for a bit and licked his neck then chest. Keitaro moaned out as she comes to lick his nipples. Mutsumi then goes to his neck, inhaling the masculine and hard scent of his skin as well as the scent of his hair; it doesn't matter what shampoo he used or the natural scent he has on him. Her hands then pulled down his pants, revealing his little boxers, clearly dented by his huge hard on. Mutsumi rubbed the remaining clothing he has and Keitaro groaned from her actions, turning him on more.

Afterwards she stopped her actions. "Shall we take it another level?" she asked, smiling to Keitaro and he nodded in reply with a small smile. She sat above her lover and slowly pulled down her panties while smiling down at him, revealing her shaven nether region. It was smooth and very wet and was leaking as Keitaro took note. Mutsumi goes down to Keitaro and kissed him again, putting her tongue in his mouth. Both of them go in another round of tongue dueling. Mutsumi pressed her naked body harder into hi, pressing her well-endowed breasts into his hard chest as she kissed him more. Keitaro is a bit shy from her breasts crushing in him but he forgets it for a bit and embraced her, his hands going to her back and to her buttocks. Mutsumi moaned incoherently in the kiss.

Minutes onwards, Keitaro flipped her around and broke the kiss for air. Keitaro takes this moment to look at her body, glistening with sweat and her natural beauty radiating from the light of the moon. Her radiant smile and the kind, gentle eyes that glistens with her deep love for him are also enthralling, one that Keitaro can't turn away from; maybe Keitaro could ask her as his second wife. Keitaro goes down to kiss her soft lips again, with Mutsumi happily returns the kisses. As he's doing this, his left hand touches and massages her right breast and Mutsumi can only moan in the kiss and hugging him more, very lovingly.

After a while, Keitaro broke the kiss for air. Then Keitaro finally removed his short boxers and threw it aside, his manhood sprang out, ready for action. Mutsumi had a closer look at it, shocked at how big it is. Closer she went, until she gave a kitten lick to the tip of his penis, making Keitaro gasp and grunt from her contact. Mutsumi feels tempted to put it all in her mouth, but she has other plans that could be better. Mutsumi lied back down on his floor bed and prompts Keitaro to go down to her wet pussy.

"You want to?" he asked. "It's alright Keitaro, you can do perverted things to me if that's what you like" Mutsumi answered kindly, yet with confidence. 'She's alright with this? Never knew she can be like this...' Keitaro said in his thoughts but then he complies to her silent request and crawls down in her lowest, private region. Keitaro gently sucked and licked her vulva, dripping with juices that his tongue manages to catch. Mutsumi moaned loud from the contact of his warm tongue. "You taste sweet Mutsumi." Keitaro complimented, making Mutsumi smile and feeling happy.

On his bed she lays, screaming and moaning like never before she could ever do; her liquids starting to soak her inner thighs and the sheets. "Ooohhh! Keitaro! Oh Keitaro!" Mutsumi moaned out very loud. Keitaro's right hand moves up to touch her left breast; he skillfully licks her clitoris and stimulating her breast at the same time, bringing Mutsumi to high peak of ecstasy. Mutsumi can only writhe in enjoyment by his treatment. Her left hand helps him stimulate her breasts more as she pushes her hips into him, giving him what he wants. Mutsumi's ecstatic moans encourage Keitaro to continue his treatment; she clearly shows she's enjoying it.

Keitaro kept on sucking until, knowing from the volume of Mutsumi's screams, can tell she's getting near. Keitaro sucked and licked harder and shoves his tongue deeper in her, going to bring Mutsumi to her first peak of the night. Mutsumi moaned and screamed, sometimes rapidly and incoherently. The pressure builds and it the dams broke. Mutsumi screamed in pleasure as her screams echoes throughout the room. It was an explosion of euphoria, spilling out of her hole like a mini, temporary geyser. Keitaro licked up every ounce of cum that spewed from her body. Keitaro licked all until she as well as his lips are clean.

He goes back up to her to look at her in the eye; her eyes very much sparkle and twinkle with love for him, and then her hands bring him down to kiss her again. Mutsumi can taste little traces of her own liquid's flavor on his lips. His tongue dominates her inner cave while once more trading their drool and all; them locking their lips tight. Mutsumi enjoys Keitaro giving her some of his love and him doing whatever he wishes to her body. She gladly offers herself to Keitaro and him alone; maybe selfish but true. Maybe Mutsumi will fall for no other guy.

They kiss onward, both share a romantic, wanting passionate kisses while holding each other tight, feeling each others' body warmth and essence until they were out of breath. Both their arousal reached high levels. Keitaro could get inside her now, but Mutsumi shows she's patient. Keitaro was going to say something till Mutsumi cut him off with her finger on his mouth. "Take your time Keitaro; you can extend the foreplay if you like." Mutsumi tells him, the angelic kind voice never falters. 'Perhaps a little extended foreplay wouldn't hurt.' he thought and goes on kissing her lips, neck, cleavage, breast, to whatever comes along. The night is full of romance and no need to rush it. Mutsumi openly welcomes him with all her heart to do what he feels on her body, to feel his love.

After a while, Keitaro gets the need to go inside her already. He had his fill of foreplays a little long enough. "You sure you want this Mutsumi? Is it alright?" he asked. "Yes Keitaro. I'd be happy if you bore me your seed and I have a child from you. I love you." Mutsumi said softly yet convincingly. Without a doubt, she loves him all the way; her loyalty of sorts is unlike any other found in any girl. "All right then…" Keitaro can only nod at her, not wanting to disappoint her in the least.

Keitaro readies himself, getting in position. He slowly gets in her, and upon reaching one spot, Mutsumi felt an immense pain in her. Her broken hymen indicates her virginity's now his. Keitaro holds still and let her adjust and wait for some minutes until he's sure her body is ready and is able for the next move. After a little while, the pain gradually dies and Mutsumi felt her body is ready and slowly moves against his. "I'm alright Keitaro, you can go on." Mutsumi said to him. Keitaro moves slow in her in response, making Mutsumi moan a little, a sign that all is right. Keitaro begins to move inside her, building little speed as he goes. Mutsumi's moans begin to increase in volume, the pleasure mounting up and more. Mutsumi then has an idea, something to take their love making at a different level despite doing it for the first time in her life, and the first round.

She took his hand, guiding him out of the bed and put her back against the wall. "I like to try to this for my first ride." she said. Keitaro understood what she wants and urges him on. Keitaro inserts his rod deeper in her clitoris, Mutsumi wrapped her legs around his waist and holds onto him tight, and the romantic game begins. Mutsumi moaned in the air, feeling Keitaro hitting her g-spot with precision. She puts her arms on his neck, allowing his face to be placed in between her large breasts. One of Keitaro's hands were placed on her buttocks. Mutsumi placed her hands on his head and neck, embracing and again encouraging him, holding onto him dearly. She loves every acre of skin of her love against hers. Mutsumi holds him tighter as he begins to pick up speed and force.

Keitaro pumped inside her canal harder and faster, grunting in pleasure as he goes on. Mutsumi moans loudly his name in pleasure continuously. She embraces him more, her breasts crammed in by his chest as her nipples scrapes across his chest. As they thrust and pump into one another in good rhythm, Mutsumi pulls him in for a deep kiss, hard and passionately, their saliva going into each of their mouths. Keitaro pumped harder, Mutsumi's legs wrapped around his waist, wanting him to go deeper, needing him to hit her spot every time. Later Keitaro decides to breaks the kiss to get air and to concentrate on his thrusts. "Oh Keitaro! It's good! Oh...I love you so much!" Mutsumi moaned the pleasure filling her mind. "Mutsumi..." Keitaro moaned out in return. Both can now feel the pressure intensify inside them and the dams ready to give way; both are going to ejaculate.

"Mutsumi I'm gonna...!"

"Yes! Give it to me Keitaro! Ahhh!"

Both came nearly in full force, so much pleasure from that ecstatic ride. At the moment of their climax, they held each other very tight due from the spasms from the sexual climax. Keitaro was panting hard and Mutsumi breathes back her air; Keitaro can still stand after their orgasm. Both kissed, pressing their bodies harder into theirs. Keitaro then guides them back to his bed, rolling around as they kiss wildly. As they come to a stop, Mutsumi's on top her crush. She broke the kiss, looking down at the one she loves, the one she swore to be with forever. Mutsumi can see the sweat on his body glistening from the moon's rays.

"I love you so much Keitaro." Konoka said to him softly.

"Mutsumi...I..." Keitaro stumbled, remembering whom he's going to marry, but then Mutsumi puts her finger to his lips.

"I know you love Naru very much, but I know you also love us." Mutsumi said to him.

"Yeah, even though I'll marry Naru, I love all of you. You've become great friends." Keitaro said.

Mutsumi smiles at him sweetly and Keitaro can't help but be grateful to her for her great selflessness. Keitaro embraces her more and she embraces him back lovingly.

Later on, Mutsumi kissed him deeply again while caressing around him, feeling his sweat. She thrust herself in him more and Keitaro thrust back, making him hit her g-spot every time. Their kiss made their spit go into each other's mouths, tasting their flavors as they go. Mutsumi releases herself from the kiss to focus on her thrusts, for she loves this feeling. Mutsumi moaned out Keitaro's name; he hits her g-spot skillfully and she can feel his testicles making contact with her lower vagina. Keitaro moans and grunt underneath her, feeling the pleasure Mutsumi's providing him. Keitaro's grunts and Mutsumi's moans fill the room as if both are in some sort of duet.

Mutsumi presses her body more into him, doing all she can to feel Keitaro's warmth and his contact on her body. Keitaro again can feel her large breasts pressed on him. Moans of their pleasurable ride fill his room as they make love with passion. Some minutes later both can feel a familiar pressure building inside them; a second release is forthcoming. Mutsumi tries her best to get him deeper and Keitaro helped by pushing his hips up to meet her. Their moans became erratic as they near their release. They thrust into each other until it happened again.

Before they can scream out from their release, Mutsumi pulled him down for a deep kiss, to stifle their screams as orgasm hit them again as they let loose their juices. Mutsumi's cum soaks his lower hips. Mutsumi lied down in Keitaro's chest, both panting from their climax. Mutsumi again breathes in his masculinity, smelling Keitaro's aroma. She presses her chest more into his chest while kissing his neck while embracing him lovingly and tightly. They lay for some minutes holding and caressing each other, recovering some energy they need. Mutsumi goes up from his neck to look at his brown eyes again. Both locked their eyes at each other in the eye for some time.

When Keitaro feels he has recovered his energy, he flipped Konoka over for him to be on top. "Mutsumi, is it alright for one last?" he asked, thinking that maybe one more for her sakes, to let her savor this great moment and to at least satisfy her from all her selflessness. "I'm always ready for you my sweet darling Keitaro." Mutsumi responded adoringly. With that said Keitaro slams into her, as always skillfully hitting her spot. Mutsumi writhed in pleasure under him, moaning and screaming incoherent random noises along with his name. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, helping him go under. Her arms pull him down to kiss him deeply again, her tongue wanting to play with his once more.

Keitaro rams in deeper and harder while his free hand squeezes her breast, making Mutsumi moan loud in Keitaro's mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on hammering in her. "OOOHHH! AAHH! KEITARO!" Mutsumi screamed out, the pleasure so intense and scorching, a feeling he probably won't be tired on. "Ooohh! Uuhhh! Mutsumi!" Keitaro grunted and moaned along with her moans and screams that fills up the room. His thrusts were fast, Mutsumi can no longer catch up with him. With Keitaro being experienced in acts of love making, he can go faster and harder, and Mutsumi likes it that way.

Keitaro looked at Mutsumi's face, Mutsumi then opened her eyes slightly to see his orbs. 'He still looks charming without his glasses' she thought. Both locked their eyes into one another while moaning and grunting as the pressure builds up. "Uhh! Keitaro I'm...!" Mutsumi moaned. "I know...me too...!" Keitaro grunted. He pumps into her more, going to get that euphoric high for the last time for the night. Both can't help but to scream.

"MUTSUMI!"  
"OH KEITARO!"

His seeds shot in her womb and her sweet honey in mix with his cum soaked his waist. Keitaro collapsed on her chest, careful not to let her feel his weight. Both were panting hard from their fun. When they got their breath back, Mutsumi pulled him by the neck and again placed his lips into her. Both played with their tongues and trading spit one more time. Their lips locked tight, tongues lancing at each other, little drops of their spit spilling in their mouths, hands going around their sweaty bodies. Keitaro's hands also play with Mutsumi's breasts, bringing up the pleasure for her. There is no hurry in the world; they take all the time they wish.

Minutes have passed and they were out of air. He pulls out of her and lay on Mutsumi's chest, now fatigued. Mutsumi caresses Keitaro's head and plays with strands of his hair. "Like this night Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked sweetly to her beloved crush and childhood friend. "Yeah, I do Mutsumi." Keitaro replied. He then rolls to his side so he can face Mutsumi, still connected with her from below. Keitaro touches her soft face with his hand, Mutsumi caresses his left cheek. Mutsumi embraces him more and Keitaro placed his arms around her.

It's already getting late in the night, and Mutsumi yawns and lies beside her lover. "Sweet dreams my darling Keitaro." Mutsumi softly said. "Good night Mutsumi." Keitaro replied after he yawns. Both were tired from their fun and had fallen in slumber in few minutes. Their arms wrapped around themselves, protecting one another. Mutsumi left a smile before drifting to slumber with her crush, happy that she gets the chance to something great and fun that she'll cherish for a lifetime.

That morning they woke up with great peace and serenity around them. They stayed together a little longer before Keitaro has to get up and leave for work. As usual Shinobu made breakfast for him and Mutsumi takes on the task of cleaning his sheets. Mutsumi maybe thinking of perhaps another chance with him, and won't mind if she and Naru would do it together on their crush.

Later that afternoon, Naru returns to the Hinata Apartments, back from her little stay with her family. She knows that the girls have been doing their way with her fiancé, his so-called harem. "The girls had their fun with Keitaro, but I'd let them be since they're my friends. Perhaps I can do something as a 'make-up' for Keitaro..." she planned in her mind.

* * *

_There you have it, another of Keitaro's harem done. I always wanted to do a Mutsumi lemon, I mean who wouldn't wanna see them together? They are a cute couple without a doubt and some fans prefer her over Naru. Well perhaps this is for them. I hope that I do well in here. I know some of you may think that my lemon writing style is similar or same, but I guess that's my style and I'm no perfect fanfic writer._

_You may wonder what Naru will plan for Keitaro? Something cool and sexy I assure you! But I'll work on it on the future as I already know how it'll go and I also want to tackle on other tasks I want to do, other lemons to do, so I'll work on my Keitaro and Naru lemon much later in the future. Perhaps I'll make a little more Negima in the future. For the moment, I also got other tasks to do, like college and personal stuff._

_Hope you enjoyed it even in the least and please no hard flames. See you all later!_


End file.
